Two Worlds Collide
by susana prime
Summary: If Susan Lhant didn't open the portal between the two worlds, Terca Lumieres and Ephinea, maybe they wouldn't be on the verge of death. All hands are pointed at Susan and it's up to her to figure out how to stop the two worlds from colliding. With the help of Asbel, Richard, Yuri, Estelle, and a few others along the way they go on an adventure that will either kill or save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is our first story and we're really lazy when it comes to putting these in to proper paragraphs so please excuse us if it's hard to read or confusing.**

**Gabi: Who should start off first?**

**Patricia: I don't give a crap…actually put Graces first**

**Gabi: No, Vesperia starts first**

**Patricia: You just asked me who should start off first**

**Gabi: Well, it's like this…. *E-mails Patricia***

**Patricia's Note: If you haven't played the entire game…screw yourself right now and go play….NOW.**

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful, warm, spring day when Yuri and his gang of seven (including the two dogs Repede and Reins) stumbled upon the small town of Lhant. The town's people roamed around the town not paying a single attention. "So Captain Karol, where have you misled us now?" Yuri asked looking at the short 13 year old Karol who led the guild, Brave Vesperia to a town they've never seen. "Uh, I don't know I was following Yuri," Karol said. The brilliant mage, Rita, went up to Karol and smacked him on the head. "We were following you, idiot!" she yelled. "OW! You suck Rita!" Karol yelled back. "Whoa kids, settle down," Yuri said. "I am not a kid!" Rita said. "Everyone please calm down. We're attracting too much attention," Princess Estellise said looking at all the staring eyes. The gang decided to leave the town, which out even attempting to learn where they are. Suddenly, a tap came across Yuri's shoulder and a creepy voice said, "Hi there." Due to Yuri's reflexes and instincts, he quickly turned around, hitting the man in the throat, knocking him out on the floor. The town's people saw what happened and thought Yuri was a threat and quickly went to go get Asbel Lhant, the lord of the town.  
At the time Asbel was in the study of the manor having a meeting with King Richard, Malik, Hubert, and Pascal. "That's a great idea Pascal. Get working on that as soon as possible," Asbel said. Just then, one of the guards came in with news. "Lord Asbel, a shady man and his gang hurt Old man David at the entrance of Lhant," the guard said. "What? We have to go see what happened," Asbel said. He got up from his desk and exited the study with his group following him. Cheria was just heading up stairs to check up on Sophie when she saw them all leave. "What's going on Asbel?" she asked. "Old man David got totally beat by this shady guy!" Pascal exclaimed. "What?!" Cheria yelled. She told Sophie to come down and followed Asbel's group out the manor.  
A group formed at the entrance of Lhant with all eyes on Yuri. Asbel and his group pushed past, wondering what happened. "What's going on here? Who are you?" Asbel asked Yuri. "Guess that's our cue to leave," Yuri said and started running off with his gang. "Stop! Come back here!" Asbel said almost pulling out his sword. Yuri ran without knowing where he was going. Let's just say bad luck just loves Yuri. They turned right and went up a hill passing a sign that they didn't bother reading. The next thing they know, they are stopped at a cliff looking out on to the ocean. It was a beautiful meadow covered with all sorts of flowers and a gigantic tree that was on a piece of land handing over the cliff. Yuri and his gang stopped trying to find a different route. But Asbel and his group had already caught up with them. "End of the line. Who are you?" Asbel said pulling his sword out and aiming the point at Yuri. Out of nowhere a fire ball hits Asbel sending him a few feet back. All eyes turned to Rita. Cheria went to go help Asbel while the others glared at Rita. Suddenly, Pascal uses her arte Bloodflamme and it went right past Rita and accidently hits Raven. "Ow! That's hurts!" he yelled getting his bow ready. And that's what started the fight between Vesperia and Graces. It was Asbel versus Yuri. Asbel got up right after Cheria quickly healed him. He grabbed his sword that fell out of his hand and ran after Yuri. "Phantom Pulse!" Asbel said casting the arte. Yuri held his sword to block it, but that didn't stop the impact from pushing him back. "Destruction Field!" Yuri said and hit the ground with his sword. Asbel quickly jumped back. At this point both men knew that this was going to be a hard battle. Which they both knew one way to end this. Yes. The good and powerful Mystic Artes.  
Susan Lhant ran toward Lhant where the crowd was at the entrance. She had heard about an incident involving Asbel, her twin brother. She approach Lhant and started asking a few people what had happened. "Old man David got beat by this shady man," one person said. "Asbel, Cheria, Sophie, and the others chased them off to Lhant hill," another person said. "Wait, who's this shady guy?" Susan asked. No one knew a single thing about the shady guy nor anyone in his group. Without another choice, Susan ran off to Lhant Hill. She was just passing the sign when a sudden explosion came from the hill sending Susan back against the rock. She shook off the pain and hurried up the hill. Up on the hill, she froze when she saw everyone laying on the ground unconscious all over the place. She first hurried over to Asbel. "Asbel!" she yelled trying to get him up. She didn't hear anything so, by the looks of her surroundings, she decided to use her healing mystic artes. "Help me heal my friends…Healing burst," she said at her full power. A bright white light spread across in a one hundred yard radius. It healed everyone and everything within the radius (even Old man David). Soon Lhant Hill was back to its beautiful glory and everyone was getting up. Susan lended Asbel a hand and helped him up. Yuri dusted himself off and looked at Susan. Everyone in Yuri's gang followed him toward Susan. Asbel's group walked over to Asbel. Both teams stared at each other like they were going to start another fight. Then all glances went toward Susan. "Well, looks like you've got some explaining to do," Yuri said. Susan shrugged and decided it was finally time to tell everyone the truth. "I was born here on Ephinea and grew up here till I was 17. I've been living in Lhant with my twin brother Asbel which concludes that my last name is Lhant. For a couple of months I left Ephinea and went to Terca Lumieres for a year. A lot of things happened, like I teamed up with Yuri and his gang to fight the former commandant of the imperial knights. Then we had to save Estelle from this whole incident, fight the final battle against this weird guy named Duke, and after all that we still had to deal with the Adephagos," Susan explained. After the non-detailed explanation, Asbel and his group definitely had questions. So Susan took the moment to answer and explain more about her past. Once Asbel's group was cleared up, it was time for Susan to tell Yuri's gang about her time in Ephinea. "So after I left Terca Lumieres, I went back to the knight academy in the capital city of Windor, Barona. That's when Asbel and I went on our first field mission with Malik," Susan explained. She explained everything that happened when she was in Ephinea, including the incidents with Lambda and Fodra. Yuri's gang seemed to understand a little bit, but still had a few questions here and there. "Okay, now that that's cleared up. Why don't you introduce yourselves to each other," Susan said. Asbel's gang and Yuri's gang exchanged glances. "Hi I'm Estellise, nice to meet you," Estelle was the first to say. "Cheria Barnes, please to meet you," Cheria said. "Rita Mordio," Rita said not looking so pleased. "I'm Pascal!" Pascal exclaimed putting her hands up in the air excited. "You can just me Raven," Raven said. "Malik Caesar," Malik said. "I'm Karol," Karol said. "King Richard or Richard," Richard said. "Judith, nice to meetcha," Judith said. "I'm Asbel and this is Sophie," Asbel said showing Sophie who hid behind him. "Yuri, and this is Repede and this is Susan's dog Reins," Yuri said. Both dogs gave a friendly bark. Susan clapped her hands together and said, "Okay, how about we go back to the manor?"

**Gabi: What do you think?**

**Patricia: Hmph….**

**Gabi: Well…. **

**Patricia: Eh.**

**Gabi: You edited it!**

**Patricia: Let's just start the next chapter before my head explodes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Patricia: Damn, it's been a while since we ended chapter 1**

**Gabi: Yeah…**

**Patricia: SEND ME THE STUPID E-MAIL ALREADY!**

**Gabi: Okay, okay, I'm on it**

**Patricia: You better be…**

***WE DO NOT OWN THE TALES GAMES* (Namco does)**

Chapter 2

Both groups were gathered in the study of the manor. Yuri's gang looked around the place before everyone got bored and there was an awkward silence in the room. "So…Yuri, what do you think of Ephinea after you ran off leaving me at Yu Liberte?" Susan asked. Before all this happened, Susan, Yuri, and the rest of the gang were in the Strahta Desert. That was when they got attacked by monsters. Everyone made it out alive, but Susan apparently didn't make it out fine. She was unconscious after the fight and was brought to Yu Liberte. The doctors said she'll be fine, so Yuri and his gang left. They told the doctor to tell Susan that they will be at the inn when she woke up. But that didn't really happen. Someone in the gang (Karol) wanted to go exploring, thus making them end up in Lhant somehow. "Hey don't point fingers at me. It was all thanks to Captain Karol over here," Yuri said. "I didn't know where we were going," Karol protested. "Well maybe if you'd stop and asked us, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?" Judith said calmly. "But if we didn't follow Karol, we wouldn't have met Susan's friends," Estelle said. "Exactly. So do you guys want a tour around Ephinea?" Susan asked. "I think we've had enough after what Karol did," Rita said. "I wouldn't mind a tour. Ephinea seems like a fantastic place," Estelle said. "Pascal and I could take you around on the shuttle and show you some awesome landmarks," Susan said. "Count me out," Rita said. "This old man needs a break," Raven said. "I'll pass. I'm a little worn out myself," Judith said. "Yeah, I've had enough," Karol said. "I guess it's just me and Estelle," Yuri said. "Okay, let's get going," Susan said. Yuri, Estelle, Pascal, and Susan (with Reins and Repede) walked out of the manor where Pascal got the shuttle. They all got on and decided to go to Barona first.

At Barona, Susan showed them the valkines cryas. After Barona, they went to Strahta and went around to the major cities. Then they went to the cold country of Fendal. Pascal stopped by the Amarcian Enclave where Fourier was busy at the lab. Poisson told Yuri and Estelle a few things about the Enclave. On this tour, Estelle had a lot of questions about Ephinea. It was a non-stop question spree.  
By the time the tour was over, it was almost dinner time. They returned to the manor, everyone exhausted, and went inside. Everyone was joined at the dinner table for a feast welcoming Yuri and his friends. They talked, laughed, joked, and all sorts of stuff. After dinner, it was time for Yuri and his gang to leave. As much as they wanted to stay and see Susan, they had to go back to their own planet. Asbel's group and Yuri's gang gathered outside in front of the manor. "I know we had a rough start, but maybe you could come back sometime," Asbel said. "We would love to," Estelle said with a pleasant smile. Susan took out the device to open the portal. It was like an electronical book except, it's thin, has no book pages, and isn't used for reading. Susan set it on the ground and opened it up. A holograph appeared in the air forming a circle and glowed brightly. Once it was ready, it was time to say good-bye. Karol, Rita, Raven, and Judith were the first to step through with Yuri and Estelle taking a few more seconds to say good-bye. "And remember to come visit again. We'll miss you Susan," Estelle said. Yuri began to step through the portal when it started to spark. That's never happened before. "What the hell?" Yuri said. Suddenly, the whole portal blew, sending Yuri flying back. "Yuri!"Estelle yelled. "What happened to the portal?" Cheria asked. Susan looked down at the device, although she doesn't know what exactly she was looking for. She did only find the device and didn't know its contents. "I…I have no idea," Susan said. She looked at the device. It looked exactly like it did before. Estelle helped Yuri up and then made their way back to Susan. "Should we try that again?" Susan asked. "I guess," Estelle said. Susan set it down again and turned it on. It did its usual things. Then is sparked and blew again. "Something's wrong with the portal," Susan said. "Does that mean we can't go back?" Estelle said. Susan looked at Estelle and Yuri. "Worst, you could be stuck here forever," she said. "Whoa, as much as I wouldn't mind living here, I prefer the Lower Quarter back in Zaphias," Yuri said. "Well, I don't know any other way to get you back home!" Susan said. "Here, let me see the device," Pascal said. She took the device from Susan's hands. Pascal tweaked around with it. She opened the back, revealing the wiring, dusted off dirt, and found nothing wrong with it. "Sorry I got nothing. But maybe it's not the device. Maybe it has something to do with the portal itself. Does it run by a master core or does all the power come from the device itself?" Pascal said. "I think a master core. Whenever you go through the portal, we pass by the master core," Susan said. "Then all we have to do is find the master core and find out how to fix it," Pascal said. "But the problem is where is the core?" Richard asked. Susan shrugged. "We have to find it though," she said. "We need some kind of lead," Asbel said. They all stood trying to figure it out. "Maybe Duke Dalen may know where it is," Richard said. "Should we go ask him?" Asbel asked. "In the morning, it's too late now," Pascal said giving it a yawn. "Then it's settled, first thing in the morning we head to Gralesyde to talk to Duke Dalen," Susan said. Everyone agreed and after a long day, they all retired to bed.

**Gabi: What'd you think of the chapter?**

**Patricia: Maybe we could….**

**Gabi: Could what…**

**Patricia: I don't know.**

**Gabi: You wrote the whole chapter!**

**Patricia: Yeah, yeah, I don't give a damn anymore. Time to start the next chapter!**

**Sorry if it was a bit short…ideas don't come easy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabi: Chapter 3!**

**Patricia: Hurry up and tell me how to start it!**

**Gabi: Ummm….**

**Patricia: Damnit…**

**Gabi: Oh, I know!**

**Patricia: Spit it out!**

**Gabi: Well…**

Chapter 3

The sun shined through Susan's window and right in to her eyes. She groaned at the light and refused to get up. But with all her will power, she slowly and tiredly got up. Sleeping sounding in the bed next to her was Sophie. Susan tiptoed over to the dressers and picked her clothes then went to the bathroom to change. She came out and finds Sophie still sleeping soundly. Susan headed downstairs and in to the study where Asbel was working. "Whacha doing?" Susan asked. "Some paper work, do you need something?" Asbel said. "Well yeah, when are we heading to Gralesyde?" Susan asked. "In about an hour, I have to finish these," Asbel said looking at the time. "Okay, I'll check back in an hour. I'm going to check on the others," Susan said. "Oh by the way, Hubert, Malik, Pascal, and Cheria left to do stuff. Richard should be somewhere outside taking a walk," Asbel said. Susan gave him a thumb up and left. Susan walked up the stairs passing the family portrait on the way. She knocked on the guest bedroom door. Estelle opened the door. "Oh hey Susan," she said. "Hey Estelle, Yuri still sleeping?" Susan asked looking inside. "Yeah, he sleeps so soundly. It almost makes me forget we took down Duke together," Estelle said. "Okay, well we're leaving to Gralesyde in an hour. Make sure he's up and ready by then," Susan said. "Okay," Estelle said. Susan went back to the room that she and Sophie shared. Still sleeping. With nothing else to do, Susan went outside and walked around town.  
Who knew that Susan could be occupied by walking around town for an hour? Susan made her way back to the manor where Asbel was waiting. "Yuri and Estelle are getting ready. You should too," Asbel said. Susan nodded and went inside to grab her sword. She put it over her shoulder and walked out of her room. Yuri and Estelle were already downstairs with Asbel waiting for her. Richard had just walked in by the time Susan was down the steps. "Is everyone ready?" Susan asked. Everyone exchanged nods. "Then let's go," she said. Pascal is the only one who knew how to fly the shuttle so they couldn't use the shuttle to get there faster. Thus, they had to walk.  
The group was approaching Gralesyde entrance where there seemed to be two guards at guarding the entrance. "Lord Asbel, good to see you," one of the guards said. "Thanks Kyle," Asbel said. Kyle has always guarded the entrance so they both know each other. Asbel looked at the other guard who was a girl. "What happened to Lucas?" Asbel asked. "He quit, decided to travel the world. This is Riley," Kyle said. "I've heard great things about you Lord Asbel," Riley said extending her hand for Asbel to shake. "Nice to meet you Riley. This is King Richard, my twin sister Susan, Yuri, and Estelle," Asbel said. "So what brings you here?" Kyle asked. "We came to see Duke Dalen. We need to ask him an important question," Susan said. "What about?" Riley asked. All of them exchanged glances. "It's….kind of exclusive," Susan said. "Oh alright. Do you mind I escort you to Duke Dalen's manor?" Riley said. "That would be nice," Estelle said. "Kyle, cover my place," Riley said. The group followed Riley through Gralesyde to get to Duke Dalen's manor. It wasn't far, but it was nice of Riley to escort them. They followed Riley inside the manor and watched as she knocked on the study door. "Lord Asbel and King Richard have come to speak with you," Riley said. "Lord Asbel and Kind Richard? Send them in," Duke Dalen said. Riley opened the door and closed it right behind the group. "Good day, Lord Asbel, Kind Richard. Please take a seat," Duke Dalen said. Asbel and Richard sat down while everyone else stood. "And who might they be?" Duke asked. "You've met Susan my twin sister. These two are Yuri and Estelle," Asbel said. Duke Dalen sat back in his chair. "What brings you here to Gralesyde?" he asked. "We were wondering if you knew anything about the core for the portal that connects Terca Lumieres and Ephinea," Asbel said. "The core? Why, I don't know anything about it," Duke said. "That most unfortunate," Richard said. "But I know of someone who did some research on it. He is known just as Mr. Grey. His location is unknown but the president of Strahta, President Paradine was friends with him. You should check with him," Duke Dalen said. "Thanks for the info Duke," Susan said. They were all about to leave when Duke asked, "What might you need this information for?" They all looked at each other trying to figure out who was going to answer his question. "Well, you see, Yuri and Estelle are from Terca Lumieres and the portal doesn't seem to work. So we have to find out what's wrong with the portal and get them back home," Susan said. Duke understood and left them be. Asbel and his group walked out of the manor and headed to the entrance. "At least now we have a lead," Estelle said. "A small lead," Yuri said. "It's not so bad," Estelle said. "For all we know this Mr. Grey guy would be dead," Yuri said. "You're not so positive today Yuri," Susan said. When is he ever positive? At the entrance, Kyle and Riley were still guarding the entrance. "So where you heading next?" Riley asked on their way out. "I guess we're heading to Yu Liberte," Asbel said. "To see President Paradine," Susan added. Kyle and Riley waved bye to Asbel and his group as they walked along the trail. And with that they made their way to the desert country of Strahta.

**Patricia: Finally done! That was a BS time…**

**Gabi: What does BS mean?**

**Patricia: I'm not even going to say**

**Gabi: What does it mean?!**

**Patricia: Just move on to the next chapter before I say what it really means…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Patricia: I am uber tired**

**Gabi: So what does BS mean?**

**Patricia: *Facepalm***

**Gabi: You still haven't told me**

**Patricia: Start the chapter before I fall asleep…**

**Gabi: First tell me what BS means!**

**Patricia: *Snores***

Chapter 4

Of course they could take a boat ride to Strahta. Luckily, the five of them weren't dumb and headed toward the port. At the port, Estelle was immediately attracted to the gift shops and stuff like that. "Come on Estelle, we have to go," Yuri said. As usual, the princess was engaged with a book she had found on the shelf. "Is this the history of Ephinea?" Estelle asked the guy in charge. "Why yes, it dates back as far as our ancestors can remember," the guy said. Estelle flipped through the pages. "Estelle, come on we really have to go," Susan said. Estelle finally looked up. "Oh right, sorry!" she said. She put the book down and hurried over back to the group. Susan looked around the port she hasn't seen in a long time. It has been a while since she was in Ephinea. Susan bought the tickets for the boat for everyone and they all waited for the next boat to come by. This gave them time to relax for a little bit.  
Susan decided she was going to walk around the port and look through the gift shops. She'd miss seeing all the cool artifacts the port sold. Especially the rainbow necklaces that totally matched the dress she wore. Susan was thinking about buying the necklace when Yuri snuck up behind her. "So Susan," Yuri said. Susan jumped, almost dropping the necklace on the ground. "Yuri! Don't scare me like that!" Susan said. "How'd you getting something like this without knowing how to fix it?" Yuri asked looking at the portal device in his hands. Susan checked her bag where she supposedly left the device in. "How did you get that out of my bag?" Susan asked. "Same way I snuck up on you. It's pretty easy," Yuri said with a slight smirk. Susan snatched off the device out of Yuri's hands. "I only got this because I found it on the walk. It looked pretty interesting," Susan said. "So you just took a random object and decided to keep it not even thinking about what happened?" Yuri said. Susan shrugged. "I guess," she said. Yuri left Susan to look at more necklaces. Susan knew she shouldn't really spend the gald on expensive necklaces, so she looked at the price tags carefully. Unfortunately, most of the necklaces were expensive. Typical of ports to have high price, tourist attracting objects. "Susan! The boat's here!" Susan heard Asbel yell. She hurried out of the shop and got out the tickets. She quickly gave one to each person and they waited in line to get on. When they finally got on, all five of them sat in one group by a table. Estelle started talking about what she'd learn from the history book of Ephinea she had bought. Yuri didn't seem to amuse with it, but he went along with it. Richard was talking and joking around with Asbel while Susan listened in. Everyone was occupied. It was going to be a long boat ride after all.

The boat finally docked at Sable Izolle Port. Susan and her group walked off the boat. Susan stretched her arms back. "I'm a bit tired," she said. "It's….so hot…here," Estelle said. "Strahta is a desert country," Richard said. "We should head to Yu Liberte while it's still day," Asbel suggested. "But it's so hot during daytime," Estelle said. "More monsters come out at night, especially in the desert," Susan said. With that, the group left Sable Izolle and in to the Strahta Desert.  
The sun was packing heat down on all five of them. Most of them so tired from the heat and sweated buckets of sweat. "How did Hubert live here most of his life?" Susan asked tiredly. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approach them from behind. It got faster and faster as the sound got closer. Whatever it was, it was more than one. "Watch out!" Asbel yelled to Susan. Susan turned around just when Asbel swooped in and blocked the desert scorpion with his sword. Susan whipped out her sword and slashed at the monster. The scorpion jumped back from the attack. Behind it came more scorpions. Not only that. A few dispaters decided to come with them. Everyone got out their weapons (except for Estelle who was going to heal if needed). Susan raced up to one of the scorpions with Asbel and Yuri on both sides. They all attacked the monster, each using a different sword technique. Sneaking up behind them was one more, but luckily Richard came and took it out. More monsters showed up. The whole group knew they had to protect Estelle since she's the healer, but also fight. Susan went through one by one with Asbel, Richard and Yuri along her side. Suddenly one of the dispaters started spewing fire from its mouth. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time. Then, before waiting, the dispater shot a ray beam at them. It hit Richard and then Yuri. Both of them recovered quickly and were back in the fight. Susan swung her sword, sending beams of rainbow light toward the dispaters. There were only 2 dispaters, but it felt like forever trying to defeat just one. Suddenly, more dispaters came and they were surrounded, even Estelle. "What do we do?"Asked Estelle. "Everyone stand back," Susan said. Asbel, Richard, Yuri, and Estelle all took two or more steps away from Susan, while also trying to get attacked by the enemies. "Okay, here I go," Susan began. She got her sword ready in place. "Rainbow dragon come…," she said. Everything around her disappeared only leaving the enemies visible. Out of the darkness came out of a shimmering light came a majestic rainbow dragon. "Show them your power," Susan said. Susan aimed her sword at the enemies. The rainbow dragon rocketed toward them. "Give it all I got!" Susan said jumping in and slicing through the dispaters. With the finishing blow Susan yelled, "Rainbow Dragon Burst!" to finish things off. Everything turned back to normal and all the dispaters were gone. "That was awesome Susan!" Estelle said. "Thanks," Susan replied. Suddenly, a loud roar distracted them from their victory. "What the hell?" Yuri said. They looked around only to see a hoard of monster coming to attack them. "Oh snap," Susan said. "Do you think you can do that same thing again?" Richard asked. Susan shook her head. "We have to try are best," Asbel said. With that, they all charged in to battle.

Yuri and Susan were the only ones left fighting back to back. Asbel, Richard, and Estelle had all fallen already. "Do…you really…think we can…handle these?" Susan asked swinging her sword here and there. "Come on, keep a positive attitude," Yuri said. Like he has a positive attitude most of the time. Susan couldn't help but think of how calm Yuri seemed about the attack. Susan and Yuri were surrounded again, with twice the monsters. "I think I got this," Yuri said. "How?" Susan asked. Yuri stepped up and said, "Let's finished this." Everything turned black around them. Yuri disappeared in to the shadows only to reappear to slice enemies. "Oh brilliant blade cold as steal, rim the infinite darkest and crash my enemy to nothing. Savage wolf fury!" Yuri said. He sliced through the enemies about a million times before it was finally over. The surroundings were back to normal and most of the monsters were gone. But not all. The tougher ones remained, trying to recover from the hits Yuri did to them. "We're screwed," Susan said.  
It took forever, but the last monster was on the verge of being defeated. As worn out as the two were, they had to finish it. Both swung their swords and a beam hit the monster. It disappeared and was finally defeated. Susan finally dropped to her knees in exhaustion. The heat had gotten worst and the fact that they just fought in the desert was worst. "I don't think I can go on," Susan said. "Me neither," Yuri said. Both of them laid on the sand. None of them wanted to get up or even had enough strength to walk one inch. Right when Susan thought she was just about to be fine, she looked at the sky right before she blacked out.

**Gabi: Patricia! Wake up!**

**Patricia: Huh? What?**

**Gabi: You just missed the fighting scene!**

**Patricia: *groans* I just want to sleep! I'm tired out of my mind!**

**Gabi: You're tired? I should be tired!**

**Patricia: You aren't the one working on this till midnight…**

**Gabi: Right….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Patricia: I'm bored.**

**Gabi: And…**

**Patricia: Give me an idea**

**Gabi: Ummmm…..**

**Patricia: This again, damnit…**

**Gabi: Oh, I got it!**

**Patricia: Oh crap…**

Chapter 5

Susan opened her eyes almost forgetting what had happened. She lied in a bed that wasn't as comfortable as her bed in Lhant, but it was nice. She sat up and looked around the room. By the looks of it, she was at an inn. But in which town? Was she still in Strahta? Where were Asbel, Richard, Yuri, and Estelle? Questions buzzed in her mind as she grabbed her sword that sat right next to the bed and went out the door. That was when it all came back to her. She remembered the fight in the Strahta desert and they all fainted. So how'd she end up in an inn? Susan was at the lobby when Estelle ran up to her. "Susan! I'm so glad you're okay!" Estelle said. "Hey Estelle, where is everyone else?" Susan asked. "They're all outside. We're in Yu Liberte," Estelle said. "How'd we get here?" Susan asked. The princess shrugged. "The guy in charge said it was this girl that would be waiting at President Paradine's place," she said. "This girl wants to see us?" Susan asked. "Yeah, but we don't know who it is," Estelle said. "Well, we need to see President Paradine anyways," Susan said. Susan and Estelle walked out of the inn. Susan looked around. "Where were the others again?" she asked. "I'm not sure. They just said they'll be outside," Estelle said. "Susan, Estelle, over here!" Yuri called. They looked to their left and saw Yuri, Asbel, and Richard walking toward them. "Where were you?" Susan said. "Richard and I were showing Yuri around Yu Liberte," Asbel said. Yu Liberte is a cool place. Especially how the water go float in the air creating an arch. "Does anyone know who this girl we're going to meet?" Susan asked. Everyone shrugged. "But she did save us from being devoured by vicious desert monsters, so we owe her our thanks," Richard said. Of course, everyone knew that. They all left the front of the inn and made their way toward the President's place. Guards were outside the door. "Lord Asbel, we were expecting you," one guard said. They opened the door and let them all in. The group walked down the hall and finally knocked on the President's door. "Come on," President Paradine said. Asbel opened the door and everyone followed him in. "...making the two worlds collide!" a girl sitting on the President's desk said. "Really?" President Paradine said. The girl nodded. Susan took a closer look at the girl, but since her back was faced to her, it was hard to tell. She looked familiar, that's for sure. The President looked over at Asbel's group. "Why hello Asbel. My niece here said she requested your presences," the President said. The girl turned her head toward the group. Instantly, they all knew exactly who she was. "Riley?!" they all said. Yes, it was the girl they had met at Gralesyde. One of the guards at the entrance. "You're the President's niece?" Susan said. "Yep. Surprising, isn't it?" Riley said with a smirk. "You think?" Susan said. Riley jumped off the desk. "My dad and him are brothers," she said. She walked over to the group and looked at each person. "So, why'd you call us here?" Asbel said. "Oh, you know...special reasons," Riley said and sat on one of the chairs. "Are you going to tell us?" Susan asked. "I'm actually itching to tell you...but I heard you needed to talk to my uncle," Riley said. "Where'd you here that?" Susan asked. "You told me," Riley said. "I did?" Susan said. Riley nodded. "You told me that you all were heading to Yu Liberte to see President Paradine," she said. "Did you follow us here since you happened to find us?" Yuri said. "Don't accuse me of stuff I didn't do. I just happen to follow the same path as you," Riley said. "Now if we're done, we really need to talk with you President Paradine," Richard said. "Go on," the President said. "We need to know the whereabouts of Mr. Grey. Duke Dalen told us you and him were friends," Asbel said. "Oh, we were more than friends. We were-," Riley cut him off. "How about I help you?" she said. She got up from the chair and rummaged through her bag. "Let me get this straight. Yuri and Estelle there, are from Terca Lumieres. Susan, you brought them here and you tried to send them back, but the portal wouldn't work, correct?" Riley said. "How do you know all this?" Susan asked. "Correct or incorrect?" Riley asked again. "Correct," Asbel said. Riley pulled out the exact same device that Susan had to open the portal. "And this is the device?" Riley said. "Where'd you get that?" Susan asked. "I have my ways," Riley answered. She put the device back. "Anyways, you want to find the core, but that is highly, strictly unknown. Only Mr. Grey and maybe a few others know the location," Riley said. She pulled some papers from her bag. "There is something worst happening than just Yuri and Estelle probably being stuck here forever. Every time the portal is opened, molecules from let's say Terca Lumieres, come in to Ephinea. The problem is, the molecules are different. This makes the molecules want to head back to where they originally came from. Every time the portal is opened it pulls the molecules back, only to be stopped when the portal closes, and incoming new molecules. But the portal was apparently opened more than it was supposed to. The maximum number the portal should be open is 6 times every decade. If the number of times opened is more than the maximum, the portal won't open and something terrible will happen to the two worlds," Riley explained. "What?" the whole group asked. "Something terrible, weren't you listening?" Riley said. "What's the terrible thing?" Yuri asked. "Just because I want you guys to really help to fix it, I'm not telling you," Riley said. Susan really couldn't believe her. If she wanted they're help, she could have at least told them what that terrible thing it. On the other hand, Riley did tell them all this information. "How do you know all this?" Richard asked. "That's...classified information," Riley said. She slipped the papers back in her bag. "Wait, but I only opened the portal...4 times," Susan said. "Put how many times I went through. I went through a total of 5 times this decade," Riley said. That makes 9 times the portal was opened. Two more times than if should have been opened. "You know Susan, you really shouldn't pick up things that aren't yours," Riley said. She picked up her things and headed for the door. Susan stood there, feeling like it was all her fault. She felt guilty for having Yuri and Estelle stuck in Ephinea. The thought hung in her mind, and by her expression, Asbel knew exactly what went through her mind. Either that, or it was some twin empathy. All Susan could think about was that it was her fault. If she didn't pick up the device and use it, all this wouldn't happen. The terrible thing, whatever is it, wouldn't be happening and Yuri and Estelle wouldn't be stuck here. Now, Susan really has to fix this.

**Gabi: You added my idea!**

**Patricia: Yeah, so...**

**Gabi: You sound like you regret it now**

**Patricia: Maybe I do**

**Gabi: Why?!**

**Patricia: Maybe we'll talk about this later (A.K.A chapter 6)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gabi: So why do you regret adding my idea?**

**Patricia: Maybe because I hate it**

**Gabi: But you added it!**

**Patricia: How about we start writing**

**Gabi: Answer my question!**

**Patricia: Nope. So here's how the story goes...**

Chapter 6

Asbel, followed by his group, followed Riley out the door. "Don't you think that was a little harsh!" Susan said. "Sure," Riley said about to head out of the President's house. Out of anger, Susan straight out went up to Riley and hit her on her back. Riley stopped. Everyone stood still. It wasn't like Susan to straight out hit someone, but her anger got to her. In one fluid and fast motion, Riley whipped out her dagger and pushed Susan against the wall. "I suggest you don't do that," Riley said. Riley held the dagger toward Susan's neck. "Riley, get off of her!" Asbel yelled and pulled Riley off. Asbel pulled his sword out and pointed it at Riley. Riley touched the point and tilted it down. 'Whoa, sharp stuff here. How about we all just put these weapons away and calm down," she said. She slid her dagger back in its sheath. Asbel did the same. "Why are you blaming this all on me? You went through more than me!" Susan said. Susan was right. Riley went through 5 times while she only went through 4 times. "I didn't use something that isn't mine," Riley said. "You mean...that's your device?" Estelle said. "You could say that," Riley said. She headed for the door and walked out. "Well? You coming?" she said. The group exchanged glances. "For what?" Richard asked. "I'm going to help you! I've got my own reasons for repairing the portal," Riley said. They decided to follow the girl out of the President's place. They walked through Yu Liberte to the East Gate, which is also the main entrance. "Where are we going?" Yuri asked. "To Fendal, I need to check a few things," Riley said. "How does this help us?" Estelle asked. "It had something to do with the portal. Come on, let's take a Turtlez Transport. I'm not in the mood to walk through the heat," Riley said. They followed along and took the Turtlez Transport with Riley. Although, they didn't know why Riley needed to check something in Fendal. Even if it has to do with the portal. Susan looked out the window of the Turtlez Transport carriage wondering what awaits the future when they finally fix the whole thing.  
The trip was long, especially since they had to take a boat from Strahta to Fendal. But they finally arrived at Zavhert where Riley went in to town. She looked around like she was expecting someone. "Its...f-f-freezing," Estelle said. "You g-get use t-t-to it," Asbel said. "You don't sound like you've gotten use to it," Yuri said. "You adjust fast," Richard said to Yuri. "Come on guys! Riley is getting away!" Susan said. Riley had just walked away from the ground and was heading for one of the buildings. Riley stopped to knock on the door. "Who's there?" a man's voice on the other side of the door asked. "It's Riley! Let me in Joe!" Riley yelled. The door clicked open to reveal a buff man that could probably crush anyone in the group in a matter of seconds. "I need to get those files. You know, the one's about the portal," Riley said. "Oh those, I'll be right back with them," Joe said and went back inside closing the door. "How does he have files about the portal?" Susan asked. "A friend of uh...Mr. Grey. They were partners in the research," Riley said. Susan stilled wondered where Riley was getting all this information from. She has documents and knows all about the portal and whatnot. Joe came back and gave Riley the files. "Anything else you need Ms.-," Riley interrupted him. "Nope, you can go back now. Thanks for the help," Riley said. "Did he call you Ms?" Richard asked. "Yeah, no big deal. Come on, let's go to the inn so I can review these," Riley said. Riley hurried off to the inn. At this point Susan knew Riley was hiding something. At first she wasn't sure, but now she's positive that she's right. Riley's dad is Mr. Grey. That might explain why Riley never told them her last name and why she interrupted Joe when he said Ms. But doesn't explain why she doesn't want to tell them. Susan wasn't sure if the others knew, but it was clear. Asbel and the group followed Riley in to the inn. Luckily they were out of the cold and in to a kind of warmer place. Riley sat down at a random table that could fit everyone and started flipping through documents. Maybe now Susan can try to find out if Mr. Grey is Riley's father. "So Riley, who do you live with? Mom, brother, sister, dad perhaps?" Susan said. Riley did look young. Young enough to still living with family. "Nope, all by myself in Gralesyde," Riley said reading the documents. "Really? Tell us about your parents," Susan said. Riley looked up from her papers. "What if I said my whole family is dead? I don't like talking about my personal life," Riley said. "Are they dead?" Susan asked. "What did I just say?!" Riley said. "Whoa. Susan, I think it's best for you to shut up," Yuri said. The whole group stared at Riley as she read the documents swiftly. At one point, Richard tried to take a peek at the papers, but Riley noticed and elbowed him away. "Okay, I think I know where to go," Riley finally said. "Where?" everyone asked. "Somewhere in the Fendal mountains. These papers tell me nothing about a precise locations, but it does say it's in the mountains. marked with the letters PCMG," Riley said. "What does PCMG mean?" Estelle asked. "I think Portal Core by Mr. Grey. It fits," Riley said. "How come we don't just go see Mr. Grey?" Susan asked trying to get Riley's little secret out. "Like I know where he is," Riley said. She slipped the file in her bag. "We better hurry before it gets dark," she said and headed out the door.  
They were just exited the west entrance of Zavhert when Susan just had to ask, "So how come you know all this stuff?" Of course, Estelle had to jump in real quick. "Yeah it's amazing that someone so young can know all this and access files that are almost strictly unknown," she said. Riley stopped and looked at them. She quickly sighed. "I told you that information is classified," she said. "Is it classified, or are you hiding something from us?" Richard asked. "You can't be keeping secrets from us if we're going to help each other," Asbel said. Everyone stared her down. She put her hands on her head and let out a big sigh. "I guess there's no point in hiding it. My dad is Mr. Grey, the main researcher in the project," Riley finally spit out. "Knew it," Susan thought in her mind. "Really? Why would you keep this from us?" Estelle said. "Isn't it obvious? She didn't want word getting out about it," Yuri said. "Of course he would know. The famous Yuri Lowell in Terca Lumieres," Riley said. "How do you know that?" Susan asked. "I went through the portal my share of times, remember?" Riley said. "Oh, right," Susan said. "Can we get going now?" Riley asked. "Wait, if Mr. Grey is your dad, why don't you know where he is?" Susan asked. Riley groaned. "Omigosh, you people and questions!" she said loudly. "Just asking," Susan said. "My dad is dead okay! I'm helping you through this not because I care for his research, but because if I don't, my home and Ephinea will be destroyed! Terca Lumieres and Ephinea will go boom and we're all going to be dead," Riley said. Just as she turned quickly to leave, they could see the tears in her eyes about to come out. Riley stormed off in to the snow while the group stood there. After a few seconds of realizing what just happened, they ran off toward Riley. Not because she was far ahead. But because in a matter of who knows how long, Terca Lumieres and Ephinea will no longer exist.

**Gabi: Now that chapter 6 is over, answer my question!**

**Patricia: Nope, now shut up about it. I'm brainstorming**

**Gabi: Hey I'm the idea person!**

**Patricia: And I'm the writer, tell me an idea, supposedly idea person**

**Gabi: Ummmm...**

**Patricia: Thought so **


End file.
